The Grimm Hero
by W1ll3r
Summary: What if we follow a special faunus, a hero and a killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Grimm Trailer**

A sixteen year old boy looks towards the sky, staring at the broken moon. His black wolf like eyes shines as the moon hit him. His messy black hair moves a bit in the wind before he pulled his hood over his face, only revealing his mad grinning smile. His hooded jacket was closed and had a white beowolf design on it. He is able to see through his hood with the red eyes on them. His black jeans with white chains kept his legs covered and protected as he kneed on top of a building. His black shoes with a white design made sure his tracks can't be lead to him. HIs pale skin showed he spends his time indoors, night, or places out of the sun.

He sees a couple of thugs guarding a building, and stepped aside from the large double doors for it to open as a few trunks came by. As soon as the doors closed, he jumped off the building. The ones inside started to unload the trucks and check what they already have. They had a lot of illegal dust, weapon, and few other things that even if one of them got to the police they all would be arrested without hesitation. They heard a lot of noise outside and five thugs stood in of the single door next to the double doors.

One thug opened the door and suddenly got dragged outside. The thug didn't hear anything until they heard some loud screaming and then silence.

 _Problematic from Get Scared_

The boy walk through the door, staring at them all. One of the thugs walks up to him, about to stab him, but then the boy quickly sliced down the thug with a black chain sickle and took out the other three thugs with it. Then they all got their weapon and they charged at him. He ran at them, cutting down the ones who got too close and dodges every bullet that were aimed at him. He then extended the chain to get the gunners and even stabbed one to swing him against the others.

He gets his chain sickle back in his hands, but then heard a gunshot and immediately jumped back to see a bullet hit the ground. He look up to see a sniper and then a few sniper and guys with rocket launchers came in. He cursed as he dodged bullets and rockets. While dudging he noticed a gas tank, not that big, but enough to take down the the floor that they are on. As he dodged another rocket, he changed his chain sickle into an automatic rifle.

He loaded a red fire dust cartridge and red dust plasma bullets started to fire, three hitting the gas tank. The gas tank exploded, braking the floor and killing the thugs on said floor. He then heard something behind him and quickly hid behind some stone pillars as bullets started to fire at him in incredible speed. He peaked to see a large man with a minigun and duck back as the large man fired again. He loaded yellow lightning dust and rolled out. He started to shoot at the large man as he was shooting, hitting every bullet the large man shoots.

He used this to get close to the large man and then jumped. He transformed his auto rifle into a sniper rifle and loaded a ice dust. Before the large man could aim up at him, he fired at the large man's head. The large man entire upper body is frozen in ice and then he kicked the ice breaking the into pieces. He looked behind him when he landed on his feet. There was a thug with a light weight large axe and charged at him at incredible speeds.

The axe wielder swung down at him, but he back up in time. As he backed up, he pressed a button to make the sniper rifle have a crossbow look at the end of it and he loaded two different dust on each side. One side had red dust as the other had earth brown dust. He took aim and shoot the ground of the axe wielder. The axe wielder jumped back far, barely dodging a large explosion of ice, fire, and earth. The explosion took out the roof entirely.

He didn't see if the axe wielder dodged it, but that changed when the axe wielder rushed behind him and swung upwards. The boy was thrown into the far into the air, but he recovered. He turned his sniper into a pickaxe and spin into a position. HIs pickaxe ready to strike down the axe wielder while lining up with the broken moon. He pulled a trigger and he quickly launched himself at the axe wielder. The axe wielder tried to block him, but the axe broke and send the wielder to his death.

The wielder and the building was sliced into pieces as the boy stood up with his pickaxe on his shoulders. He grinned madly as the broken moon's light shined on him, shadowing his body and only showing his grin.

 _End Song_

He walked away from that all as he collapsed his weapon and put it away. He stopped when an airship landed behind him, so he turn around. He saw two people walk out of the airship after it landed, Professor. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda went to attend the building with some people as Ozpin walked up to the boy.

"Why hello." Ozpin greeted the boy. "You seem very strong to this much damage."

"Well I try." The boy said with a grin.

"Indeed, this could get you in trouble among other things you have done. But I would like to make a proposition for you." Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee.

"You have me interested."

"I would like you to join my school, free housing, food and drinks, and other things that you might be interested in."

"Hmm, what would I have to do?"

"Join a team, go to classes, and follow the rules."

"I see…..I don't know, I like the way I'm living now…" The boy looked away.

"Are you sure, Gremm Death?" Ozpin caught the boy's attention.

"You really are good as they say, fine I'll join. I will do my own thing and often sneak out, hope you are okay with that?" Gremm smirked.

"As long as you stay in Vale. Do we have a deal?"

"I guess we do." Gremm noticed Glynda walking over. Ozpin told her that Gremm accepted the deal.

"Mind if we ask some questions to put you in the data?" Glynda said as she took out a tablet. Gremm nodded and answered some questions. His five eleven height, his weapon's name, his symbol that was a black beowolf mask with red eyes in a white circle, and age. "Okay, human or faunus?"

"Am I special faunus." Gremm said with a grin.

"Special?" Glynda gave a skeptical look.

" Am a Grimm faunus, beowolf faunus to be more precise." Gremm took the ticket from Ozpin to ride the airship to Beacon in a few days and then ran off.

"A Grimm Faunus?!" Glynda looked at Ozpin.

"This is true, he is one special kid." Ozpin then walked back to the parked airship with Glynda right behind. Gremm kept running and running, stopping to look at the night sky to stare at the broken moon. He ran up a few buildings before he howled at the moon and started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gremm in Flight to School**

He finished getting packed after a few days, packing extra clothes and other things that he might need. He got his bag over his back and a single suitcase in his left hand, then jumped out the window of the abandoned house that he was using to live in. He made it to the airship as it landed and waited for others to get on. He gave his ticket to a guy in front of it, walked in, and sat in the far back.

During the ride he heard some girl talk about normal knees and laughed a bit as he looked out the window. He just stared in space, thinking of his teammates and his people skills. He didn't have much of it.

"I won't do well with so many people." Gremm said to himself.

"Same here." Someone said as they sit down next to him. He looked to see a girl about his height. She wore dark purple skin tight pants and shirt with black designs. She has black with purple lining scarf that covers her neck, mouth, and chest. She had a black cross belt with a big knife, a pack filled with things to help her, a bit wide and big ninja sword, and some dust darts. Her dark purple hair was long, down to her shoulder blades, but didn't cover her bright purple cat eyes. Her black cat tail sway slightly, brushing against her bag that she held over her left shoulder. Her black boots with dark purple laces seems very flexible.

"Cool." Gremm said looking at her pale skin stern and cold face.

"Yes, I find interaction between others….difficult." She said with looking at him slowly.

"I believe what we are doing right now is a step forward for you." Gremm grins.

"Hmm, yes. My name Amethyst Night, sorry for not introducing myself in the first place." She bowed a bit.

"It's no big deal for me, I'm Gremm Death." He leaned back a bit.

"Hmm, Gremm Death….I'll remember that name." She then closed her eyes. Amethyst and Gremm waited for the airship to land. When it did and the door open to let the students out, they stuck together for a bit. They walked in the auditorium, they both went to different spots, and Gremm heard an explosion outside. He saw others not care or didn't even heard it.

"Did you hear that?" A short red headed girl standing next to him asked. She is was a bit shorter, about five inches, and her yellow eyes just stared at him. Her red jacket had orange armor on the back and front, showing the top of her chest. She had orange armor on her red jeans and steel toed red orange shoes.

"Yep." Gremm answered simply.

"The name's Rosewood Crimson, what's yours?" Rosewood held her hand out.

"Gremm Death." He shook her hand, Rosewood shaking a bit hard. He could tell that Rosewood is very strong and he shouldn't mess with her very much. They both let go when Professor. Ozpin walked up to the mic. He gave a speech and then he walked off the stage. "And here I thought this might be boring." He said as Glynda told them where to sleep.

"Yeah, I guess I see you later." Rosewood said as she ran to the ballroom as they were told they were sleeping for the night. Gremm sighed and walked there, hearing some commotion on the way there. He checked it out for no reason in particular to see two people in some fight. He could tell that the guy started it just from looking at him, he was more interested with the girl faunus.

"Like I care for your opinion, shit head." The girl wolf faunus said with a spit. Her height was six one and she had shoulder length black hair with silver streaks. Her skinny body was covered by a black shirt with writing that says "I'm one hell of an animal", which made him chuckle, and a pair of black jeans. She has black boots and she looked ready to knock out the guy.

"Okay okay." Gremm stepped in between them and grinned. He first looked at the guy who looked more pissed now. "You, asshole, need to stop being a complete fuck ass to people." He turned to the wolf girl. "You have a awesome and funny shirt, I'm sure it's the asshole fault." He walked away, heading to the ballroom, and the wolf girl followed him. The guy was about to punch the girl from behind, but something bounced off the floor and nailed him in the chin.

The ball then arched in the air and landed in Gremm's right hand. The ball was palmed sized, black with a net look and feel, and had glowing red spot on it. He touched the glowing red spot and the ball became smaller, like a small marble. He pocketed it and continued to walk with a bigger grin. The wolf girl was impressed and smiled a bit as she followed him.

Later that night, they were all getting ready to sleep. Gremm wore some loose black pajama pants and button shirt with his hoodie over it. His nose and eyes are still covered by his hoodie. He sat against a wall looking over the others, seeing a few girls talking with a candle lit. The wolf girl sat next to him, wearing some general pajamas and she looked at him.

"Thanks for earlier." The wolf girl said as she gets a pillow on the ground. Gremm put his arms behind his head.

"It's nothing, the ass was nothing so it really was nothing." Grimm replied.

"Hehehe, I guess so. My name is Wolve Shinigami." She held her hand out.

"Gremm Death." He shook her hand. Wolve let go and slowly closed her emerald green eyes as Gremm closed his, although you really couldn't tell. They both soon fell asleep and when the girl in the black bow blew out the candle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gremm Time, Show time**

They both woke up in the morning and went to get breakfast. Gremm saw an orange hair girl talking a mile a second with a very quiet boy with a pink streak in his hair. He grabbed some pancakes and sat at a table with Wolve.

"That pink streak seems a bit out of place." Gremm said as he eats his food. Wolve stared at him in disbelief.

"The streak is what gets you, not the girl who can probably defeat her enemies by talking with them for ten minutes?" Wolve asked.

"Yeah and make that three minutes." Gremm continued to eat as Wolve started to eat hers. After eating their breakfast they went to the locker room and got ready for what is in store for them. Gremm made sure that his weapon was in its collapsed form, a chain belt with the buckle has his symbol. Gremm looked at Wolve, who happened to have the locker to his right.

Wolve has a pair of SMGs and put them in a holster on both sides of her hips. She put a demonic looking shotgun on her back in a holster as well as a sheath katana. She was finished getting ready and walked with Gremm to the cliff. They stood on their own panels that were on the ground.

"What are these for?" Wolve asked with Gremm replying with a shrug since he was to the left of her. Gremm then heard Ozpin explain the initiation and how teams were going to be made. He heard someone say what, but ignored it for now. He looked to his left and saw two familiar faces. It was Amethyst and Rosewood who he saw. They both saw him and gave a gesture of hi. Amethyst gave a small bow as Rosewood gave a small wave. Gremm gave a small two fingered wave as he sees some people being launch.

"Here we go." Gremm said as he waited for his launch. He was soon launched in the air and looked around him. He saw the emerald forest under him and other students landing safely with their own way of landing. He was sure that he saw someone getting pinned into a tree by a spear. He looked at Wolve to see her manipulate the earth to make some slide.

He turn to Amethyst to see her move to the ground in a shadow like form. He saw Rosewood just crash through trees and walk out fine. Gremm saw that he was about to smack into a tree branch so he got his pickaxe out and swing off the branch with it. He launched backwards to see Wolve being attacked by some Grimm. He landed on an Ursa that was about to attack her from behind and launch himself to another Ursa by taking its head off.

Wolve took out her dual SMGs and shot down five Ursas with them. She then unsheath her katana and took down the rest of them with Gremm's help and his pickaxe. After they killed the Ursas they put away their weapons. Wolve turned to look at Gremm as Gremm did the same to look at her.

"I guess we are partners now." Wolve said as she walked up to Gremm. Gremm walked up to her and shook her hand when she held it out.

"I do believe we are." Gremm grin as he took her hand and kissed it, making Wolve blush. He let go and look at the cliff, then looked north of it. "That way!" He ran to the ruins with Wolve following. Gremm stopped when he heard some screaming from above and looked up. "A Nevermore? Cool, there are two people riding it." Wolve stood next to him and saw the Nevermore with the two girls.

"Wow…." Wolve had only that to say while giving a shocked look.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Gremm shrugged and heard fighting to their right. He suddenly took off in that direction. "Come one, Wolve!" He got her attention and started to follow. They both stopped when they saw Amethyst and Rosewood fighting some Ursas.

Rosewood wielded a large sword with both her hands and the blade is her height, about five feet and six inches. The width of the blade is about two feet and five inches while it was two feet thick. Her sword is was sharp to the point and wasn't getting dull at all from cutting through the Grimm. She slashed them down and cut through them with speed, as if it weighed as much as a short sword. She got all of the Grimms' attention and show took out the ones that got too close.

Amethyst got behind the group of Ursas, killing them with her knife and her ninja sword as they were distracted by Rosewood. She uses that shadow form to get into the air and changes her knife into a small crossbow that shoot small darts. She loaded some red dust darts and fired at the Grimms. When one of the darts hit one of the Ursas she aimed at, the Ursa exploded in fire. After the several exploded Ursas, Rosewood smirked as it is her turn to finish them off.

Rosewood changed her large sword into a giant battle axe with the blades that is one inch and the hilt is twice her height. He started to swing her battle axe at the small group of Ursas around, killing all of them in a short amount of time. Amethyst walked up to Rosewood when she sheath her weapons.

"I think we did good." Rosewood gave a smile to Amethyst.

"I think you are correct." Amethyst nodded in agreement to her partner.

"That was awesome!" Gremm said getting their attention as he and Wolve walked up to them. "Now, I do believe the place we need to go is that way." He pointed to the direction of the ruins and they all ran there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teams, Gremm's Semblance**

"Prosser. Ozpin, what do you see in Mr. Death?" Glynda asked as she looked at the tablet, watching Gremm and the girls going to the ruin.

"I see potential and a good heart, even if others don't." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. Back with the others, they just got to the ruins and looked at the relics they were supposed to bring back.

"Chess pieces, why not." Gremm said as he walked up to them. "You girls have really cool weapons, what are their names?" He saw that most of the pieces were already taken and took a black knight piece.

"Evolution of Death." Wolve said, grabbing a black knight.

"Single Strike." Rosewood said with a smile, showing her collapsed weapon that seems to look like a box that she carried on hip as she grabbed the same piece.

"Assassin's Grace." Amethyst answered him while grabbing the last black night piece.

"Okay then, we should get back to the cliffs." Gremm looked at them before running back to the cliffs with the girls following close. "Oh, my weapon's name is-" Gremm was interrupted by an Ursa Major charging at them. They backed up before the Grimm could hit them. "Shit. Spread out!" They all spread out before the Ursa could attack them again. "Rosewood, Single Strike has a gun form and how powerful?" He looked at Rosewood, stopping her from charging.

"Yes and can kill this Ursa in one shot, but I need time." Rosewood told him.

"How much!"

"A few minutes, but after one shot a couple of hours." Rosewood jumped into a tree.

"That one shot is what we need. Amethyst, slow the thing down!" Gremm blocked and jumped into a tree where Wolve was in.

"Okay." Amethyst said and shot the Ursa Major with ice dust darts, at the Grimm's joints. They exploded and it slowed down the Ursa, but it was still able to move.

"Wolve, you and me has to keep that Ursa Major in place." Gremm brought his weapon in chain sickle form.

"Got it." Wolve said as she brought out her shotgun. They both jumped down and charged at the Grimm. Gremm saw Rosewood's weapon in a large railgun mode and was charging. Gremm uses the chain to trapped the Ursa's arms behind its back and he held onto the chain to keep them there as Wolve shot the Grimm's knees in one shot.

"Rosewood!" Gremm grunted to keep the arms behind its back.

"Here something you won't see often!" Rosewood yelled as she fired, sending a rail beam that took out the Ursa Major's head. Gremm collapsed his weapon as Wolve put away her shotgun. Rosewood put away her Single Strike while walking to them and Amethyst right behind Gremm with her weapons already put away.

"Okay, cliffs." Gremm ran to the path to the cliff with the girls behind him and stopped with them when he saw a girl with a red hood killed the giant Nevermore he saw earlier in the woods. "You miss everything when you run in the woods." He joked as he heard something behind him. He turned around and used the chain of his chain sickle to get the girls behind him as a giant Beowolf slashed.

The Beowolf was larger than most beowolves and had more bones. Gremm blocked with his pickaxe when the Beowolf attacked him and pushed the Grimm back. Gremm used super speed to charge at the thing, but it slashed forward. Gremm made a shadow of himself the pushed him sideways to dodge, shocking the girls and the ones near the cliff.

"You want a death wish." Gremm yelled as he got behind to Grimm and turned with a glyph behind him. He held up his pickaxe, ready to strike. "Met my weapon, Death Wish." He said as he launched himself pass the Beowolf, slashing it in half. But Gremm; heard something just before it got cut in half.

"Defeat….champion of….Ursas…" The Beowolf spoke its last words, which the only one who could understand was Gremm.

"I might." Gremm stood up with his Death Wish on his shoulders, grinning to the others who were shocked to the extreme. "What, never met someone with a semblance that copies others' semblances?" He put away his weapon and walked to the cliff.

Later that day they were announcing teams. Ozpin called on names of new students, says what piece they grabbed, their team name, and then the leader. Cheers went on after each team was formed. He made a few teams before he got the Gremm and the others.

"Amethyst Night, Gremm Death, Rosewood Crimson, and Wolve Shinigami." Ozpin said their names and they got on stage. Gremm was in the far left of Ozpin as Wolve next to him, then Amethyst, and finally Rosewood. "The four of you have retrieved the black knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as...team GWAR" As he said grimoire, the screen above with their faces spelled GWAR. "Led by...Gremm Death." This shocked Gremm and then they left the stage.

"Congrats, Gremm" Wolve said while hugging him.

"I'm glad to help you in any way, sir." Amethyst said with a bow.

"I'll stay by your side." Rosewood said with a smile.

"Thanks, all of you." Gremm told them as he watched the lasts of the teams were formed. Team CRDL had that asshole guy as the leader, he could sense trouble and it wasn't him for the first time. JNPR had a leader that seem to not fit, he could tell that the leader is hiding something. RWBY had that girl in the red hood as the leader and the girl in white wasn't happy. "Weiss?" He thought to himself and just ignored her for now.

"We should go to our room." Amethyst said.

"Good idea." Gremm agreed with her and walked to their room with the girls. He saw that teams RWBY's and JNPR's rooms were close. They got learn each others name before they entered their own rooms. Gremm took the one bed that was close to the window, Wolve took the bed on the left of the Gremm's, Amethyst took the one on his right, and Rosewood took the last bed that is across the bathroom. They all soon fell asleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Classes, Gremm's leadership**

Gremm opened his eyes from under his hood to see his teammates awake. Amethyst was already in her uniform and was wearing her scarf. Rosewood just wore her uniform normally like Wolve and they were all ready. He tried to go back to sleep and he would if Wolve didn't pull on his bed sheet under him. Gremm just stared at the floor that he is face first landed on and now laying on.

"Well the floor is very comfortable." Gremm said as he stood up. "Okay, you girls head on to class since it starts at nine. Professor. Port class and it's seven thirty, so I'm gonna change." He grabbed his uniform and walked in the bathroom to change. After getting his uniform on he kept his hoodie on under his uniform, keeping his hood over his face. "There, time to catch up to the girls." He walked out the bathroom to see the girls at the door.

"We are not leaving without our leader." Wolve said as she grabs Gremm's right arm and they all walk to class. Rosewood wondered what this year would be like, Amethyst pulled out a small book and wrote in it, Wolve held on to Gremm's arm to keep him from escaping, and Gremm was just tired. When they got to class, they took their seats in the seat behind the front row.

Gremm rested his head on the desk and started to think. He thought how could he be a leader, how the girls could ever follow him, and could they even accept a Grimm faunus as their leader. He kept think how much this was a mistake he is to have been appointed leader until he heard the classroom's doors slam open. He looked to see teams RWBY and JNPR come in just before the bell rang.

"Dammit, and here I thought I would be the one to be almost late." Gremm said while laying his head down on the table.

"Beat you to it." The long hair blonde girl who he learned whose name he learned was Yang Xiao Long.

"Tomorrow is another day." Gremm laid back in his seat.

"Why do you want to be late?" The girl in the red hood whose name is Ruby Rose asked.

"Seems right." He shrugged. "I just seem like someone who would be like that and some few other things."

"Other things?" The pale white haired girl who he knew her name is Weiss Schnee.

"Don't worry, nothing to do with you girls or anyone here." He waved his hand.

"What a coincidence." The black bow girl named Blake Belladonna said giving a blank look.

"Yeah…." Gremm rested his head on the desk again and fell asleep as he heard Professor. Port start class. He heard some growling in his sleep so he woke up and raised his head up a bit. He soon saw Weiss with her weapon Myrtenaster and Port next to a cage. Weiss' teammates tried to cheer for her, but she snapped at Ruby when she cheered. Port cut the lock to the cage with his Blunderbuss and a Boarbatusk came out.

Weiss started to fight the Grimm while yelling at her leader when she gave encouragement and a good advise. After Weiss won her fight, Port gave a small speech and ended class with a work assignment. Weiss basically stormed off and then the short blonde haired guy named Jaune asked what's with her. He looked at his teammates, seeing Amethyst and Rosewood talking about the assignment that they just been assigned.

Wolve was staring at some guy in the back of the class, her stare wasn't of love but of wanting to watch over someone. The faunus guy had a height of six two was in his uniform. His short black and silver hair that reaches the base of his wolf ears that matched Wolve's as well as the tail. He had a blind left eye with a vertical scar through the middle of it as he has a good emerald right eye. Had decent amount of muscle, but his body looked build to be a runner's.

"I'll see you girls later, I have to do something." Gremm said as he stood up and head to the door. He overheard Ruby's and Weiss' conversation with each other, this made the words Weiss said doubt his leadership more. When Weiss walked away, Ruby bumped into Ozpin. He listen to their conversation and heard about being a leader, how it is a title and a great burden. He soon left and walked to his next class.

He walked into his next class, Dust Studies, and sat next to Amethyst in the back of the class. He saw Ren and Nora from team JNPR sitting in the middle of the class. He also saw Weiss and Blake in the front of the class, knowing which pair would be top in class.

"Okay class, listen please." A blue haired woman said as she walked in. Her hair was in a ponytail that sways as she walked to her desk and her heels made a tapping sound as she walked. Her white lab coat bounced a bit because of her chest and she wore blue jeans with a loose black belt. Her blue goggles were on her head with her hair that was also a bit spiky and her blue bandanna was around her neck. Her dark skin was smooth and when she got to her desk her golden eyes look at all the students.

"She seems fun." Gremm thought as he laid back a bit.

"Okay, class, I am Professor Celestia Blue but call me Professor Blue." She told her class before starting to talk about that they would be learning about dust properties, dust safety, history of dust, ways to use dust, and combinations of dust. Her way of talking was like she was talking to a close friend, but still had professionalism in there at times. When the leader of team CRDL, who he learned it was Cardin Winchester last night, made a rude joke, Celestial made a joke back.

Gremm then said burn out load, making the class laugh. Celestia gave Cardin an F and said that should get a pat on the back for making a new record of getting an F in the first five minutes of class on the first day. After that class he went to his next class that was with Rosewood, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha. They were in Forge class and they learned that they were going to learn about weapon and armor making with making different bullets.

Gremm soon left to his next class after he was finished with Forge. He went to Human and Faunus biology with his entire team as well as the other teams. The teacher was Professor. Blue who told them that they would be learning about similarities human and faunus share, faunus' traits, and attributes of different faunus' traits. He soon left to his next class when Human and Faunus biology was done.

He found himself in Combat class with the other teams and his entire team. He saw that wolf faunus again, but in his combat outfit like everyone else that also double as their regular clothes. He wore combat boot with boot knives on them and also wore some desert camo pants with a brown shirt, he had a black jean jacket on as well.

After Professor. Goodwitch told them that they would be sparing and work on teamwork, class ended and it was now lunch. They were all back in their uniforms and went to get something to eat. Gremm told his teammates they should hang out with RWBY and JNPR. As they did, Gremm sat at a corner table and ate his lunch He met a faunus girl with bunny ears named Velvet Scarlatina. She said he looked familiar, but before Gremm could say anything launch ended.

He threw away his trash, said bye to Velvet, and walked to his next class. HIs class was Aura and Semblance studies. He was with Wolve, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren, and he saw some girl in a dark brown beret. He found out her name was Coco Adel as he learned that class would teach all of them about soul theory, aura manifestation and color, and semblance control. Each table had a partner of three, two first years and one older year, so Coco was Gremm's and Wolve's partner.

When class ended, he got to his next class which was history. He was by himself and sat next to Velvet. He saw Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake was there too. He said hi to Velvet before trying, key word trying, to pay attention to Professor. Oobleck. Gremm decided to give up and go to sleep, he almost fell asleep if Velvet didn't make sure he stay awake.

When his day of classes ended he went back to his room and met up with his teammates as they were working on the assignment Port gave them. He sat on his bed and fell asleep with one last thought.

"Being a leader…..I guess we'll see if I can be a good one."


	6. Chapter 6

**First Spar, Gremm vs Five**

After three days, Gremm and his teammates were waiting for a chance to spar in combat class. Glynda Goodwitch decided the first spar of the day would be a battle royal and she already choose the first five people to fight. It was Gremm, Pyrrha, Weiss, Cardin, and the wolf faunus he found out was named Wolf Shinigami. Gremm didn't pay attention to his name for now.

He remembers that Wolf was on a solo team and a lot of people been on his case a lot, even for a faunus. Gremm could feel that Wolf was going snap and Gremm felt more powerful the more Wolf felt negative. Gremm saw Wolf have a katana, an array of knives, some alien looking pistol, a M16 that looks to have changeable attachments, and three throwing tomahawks.

Glynda told them to start and Gremm threw three balls at Cardin, flipping him over several times. He caught the balls and smirked.

"Gotta love my Five Rounds." Gremm said as he threw more at the others, in which they dodged or parry them. The Five Rounds somehow always get back to him. He bended backwards to dodge Cardin's mace with no effort. He threw a Five Round in the air and kicked it to Cardin's face. He then threw one to the ground that bounce to hit Cardin in the chin and threw him in the air.

Weiss then started to attack Cardin, taking his aura to red with one hit since it was close to red anyway. She turned to Gremm and quickly attacked him. He blocked every attack with his Five Rounds and countered by bouncing one of them off the ground to hit Weiss' stomach. She backed up as another one hit her head, he then came in close to punch her in the air a bit and putting her in red after spin kicking her in mid air.

Gremm felt a sudden surge of power and turned to see Wolf keep attacking Pyrrha with a lot of anger. Gremm knew he snapped and saw that Pyrrha's aura was in yellow, with the way Wolf was going he might end up putting her in some deep trouble. He threw one of his Five Rounds in a way that it spins in place on the floor between the two and then Gremm pulled back his first two fingers, making the ball erupt in flames. The flames becomes a small tornado of fire, making Wolf back up.

Wolf turned to him pissed and he took out his alien pistol. Gremm pulled back on index finger and the ball came back to his hand. Gremm looked at Pyrrha and saw she was getting into fighting stance.

 _Raised by the Wolves by Falling in Reverse_

Wolf started shooting at Gremm and shot lightning at him. Gremm's ball began to be surrounded by lightning itself and absorbed the energy plasma bullets and then he copied Wolf's lightning's semblance to strike him with lightning against Wolf's own. His lightning was stronger than Wolf's since he started to feed his power with Wolf's negativity.

Gremm's lightning easily broke Wolf's and hit him, sending him back. Wolf got much more angry then started to throw knives after throwing a flash bang. Gremm's hood protected his eyes from the flash bang as he easily dodges the knives. Wolf charged at him with his katana, about to stab his throat.

Gremm stepped to the side just as the blade got close, Wolf swung at Gremm and he ducked. Pyrrha's shield flew above Gremm's head and hit Wolf's katana back, making Wolf get a bit unbalanced. Wolf stepped back a bit and got into fighting stance again while getting more angry. Pyrrha's shield bounced back to her and got into fight stance while reminding the two that she is there.

Gremm stood there, between them, smirking even more, making Wolf more mad and Pyrrha a bit angry. Wolf and Pyrrha charged at him with their weapons, thrusting their weapons towards his chest as Gremm stretch out his arms. He turned a full circle just as the weapons almost hit him, making the two hit each other by making the weapons miss him when he turned. He then he palm strikes both their head, a small blast of air happens that sends both of them back and their aura becomes red. He breaths a bit as his aura becomes red too, do too getting slightly hit by their weapons and for what he did to them.

 _End song_

Everyone was amazed, that Beacon's two most hated people in school were able to go against Pyrrha, the best fighter there is. They were all mostly shocked due to the fact he was able to keep up with Pyrrha and Wolf, showing he is more than just an annoying idiot. He got Wolf back to his senses and he just grunted and walked off the arena. Pyrrha was truly impressed that Gremm had this much talent in fighting.

Glynda was impressed as well, but her thoughts came to what he did. It was a technique that forced others' aura to go down by hitting certain pressure points and was very dangers if that performed right, even more if it was aimed at the more fatal spots on. She only knew one person who can do that, a huntress that is the master of healing and pressure points. She decided she needs to know more about this so called "Grimm" faunus since she never even thought it could actually happen.

After the spar, a lot of students went up to Gremm, Pyrrha, and Wolf who was in the corner of the room. Wolf was not liking the attention very much, but he did gain some respect and gained some kind of new reputation. Pyrrha just told everyone what she always tells them, she did her best and her opponents was very well skilled. Gremm on the other hand gave an answer that would pissed everyone off and get him even more hated. He already made more than enough first years to be outcasted and pissed off most the upperclassmen that came up to him.

"Ha! That was too easy and I wasn't even using my actual weapons, seems no one around here can give me an actual challenge." Gremm grinned as he laid back in his seat. Even after a few days they kept talking about the match, but they mostly talked about how cocky Gremm was and they decided to at him than Wolf. He just kept grinning and poking fun on how pathetic they are on how they need to do this just to feel bigger for themselves, which didn't help.


End file.
